Red palm weevils, which has a scientific name of Rhynchophorus ferrugineus, are the most dangerous insect that attacks date palm trees and have been causing serious economic consequences in commercial date palm tree farms. Red palm weevils survives with a symbiotic association of a variety of microflora including protozoa in the hind gut and ligo-cellulose digestive tracts. The mutualistic associations of these microbes help the red palm weevils to be able to degrade wood and wood constituents, such as cellulose and hemi-cellulose, which is plant-derived biomass.